


The Second Grade: Pt. 1

by svllux



Series: Dramakidsstuck Backstories [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Gen, Humanstuck, Insults, Swearing, Transphobia, dramakidsstuck, lil kid crushes everywhere, there is only one swear, we all know what it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 12:42:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3327377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svllux/pseuds/svllux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eight year old Gamzee stands their ground and Nepeta and Tavros help out; the three get in trouble and find two of their friends when they go down to the school office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Second Grade: Pt. 1

Your name is **GAMZEE MAKARA** and you are **CANTANKEROUS.**

Today, you are a **GIRL.** It should be **LEFT AT THAT,** but it **ISN'T.** Your **TEACHER** is very adamant that you remove your **TUTU,** her only reasoning being that you are a **BOY** (you're **NOT,** today, but she continues to say you **ARE** ). You're in the **SECOND GRADE,** and your voices are telling you to do **BAD THINGS.** They're **EXTRA LOUD** today, but they seem to have **RETREATED** for the moment.

"Gamzee, I'm only going to ask once more- remove your tutu, please." You're standing next to your desk in about the **MIDDLE OF THE ROOM,** hips jutted to **ONE SIDE, LIPS POUTED** and **ARMS CROSSED.**

"Ain't no motherfucking reason I gotta be doing that."

"Mister Makara, for the final time, watch your language!"

"It's _miss!_ I'm a motherfucking _girl!_ " You hear **SNICKERS** all around you and you try not to **CURL INTO YOURSELF.** If **KURLOZ,** otherwise known as your **BROTHER,** were here, he'd beat the **MOTHERFUCKING SHIT** out of them. The **BOY WHO SITS IN FRONT OF YOU** is turned around in his **SEAT,** staring at you with **WIDE EYES.**

"You are a _boy,_ Gamzee, I'm tired of these games and that foul language."

"I, uh, think th-that Gamzee should be able to wear her tutu if, um, she wants to." The small, timid voice somehow carries above the laughter in the room. It's the **BOY WHO SITS IN FRONT OF YOU,** otherwise known as **TAVROS NITRAM.** You have a **REALLY BIG CRUSH** on him.

"Yeah!" You look across the room; Nepeta Leijon is standing with his hands splayed on his desk, face determined. "There's nothing wrong with Gamzee wearing what she wants to! Furrfurry was allowed to wear _her_ tutu last week!"

"Gamzee is a boy," your teacher snaps, and a wave of bad feelings fall over you again. You're not a boy right now. She needs to stop saying that. "Boys can't wear tutus or skirts." Nepeta scowls.

"I've done it!"

"You're a girl, Nepeta." 

" _I am not!_ " He shrieks, slamming his hands on his desk. "I'm a boy! Boy, boy, boy, boy, boy! Stop calling me a girl!" Your teacher grits her teeth.

"Yeah," you agree. "Leave Nepeta the motherfuck alone. Bro's a bro, not a sister." With a deep breath, your teacher points toward the door. 

" _Pack up your things, both of you, and go to the principal's office. You're **leaving.**_ " You shrug, jutting your chin in the air.

"I, uh, I don't think that, um, that's, um, fair..." Your chest **WARMS** and your stomach feels **KIND OF FLUTTERY. TAVROS** is not very **BRAVE,** but he's **STANDING UP FOR YOU ANYWAY.** It makes you want to **GIGGLE,** and maybe **HOLD HIS HAND A LITTLE.**

"You too!" Your teacher exclaims, finger swinging to point at Tavros. "I will not face such disrespect in my classroom! From any of you!" There's a snicker from next to you; the **SPIDERBITCH,** otherwise known as **VRISKA SERKET,** otherwise known as your current **LEAST FAVORITE** and **MOST FEARED** person, sits in that seat.

"Way to go, Peter," she mutters to Tavros with a smirk, and he **SHRINKS AWAY.** It is **NO SECRET** that he adores **PETER PAN,** and **VRISKA** makes fun of him for it **AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE.** You think it's **VERY CUTE,** and that **PETER PAN** is a **GREAT MOVIE.**

"What are you waiting for?" Your teacher snaps at the three of you. "Go!" You don't take your time **CLEANING UP,** and **TAVROS** lets you **WALK IN FRONT OF HIM** when you go down the **ROW OF DESKS** which makes you **GRIN.**

"Thanks, Tavbro," you say, the nickname slipping out with ease. He **BLUSHES** a little and **SMILES BACK NERVOUSLY.**

"No, uh, problem G- Gamzee." You, **TAVROS** and **NEPETA** walk down the hall together after retrieving your **BACKPACKS** from your respective **LOCKERS** and you suddenly want your **BEST MOTHERFUCKING FRIEND,** otherwise known as **KARKAT VANTAS.** He'd **YELL AT YOU** for drawing **ATTENTION** to yourself, but then he'd **PAT YOUR FACE, PET YOUR HAIR** and **ASK IF YOU WERE OKAY.** The two of you had met the **FIRST DAY** of **KINDERGARTEN** and had become friends because you were the only one **SHORTER** than him. When you, **TAVROS** and **NEPETA** arrive in the **LOBBY,** where you will have to sit on the **BENCHES** to wait for your **PARENTS** to **PICK YOU UP,** there are already two people there; **SOLLUX CAPTOR** and **ERIDAN AMPORA** sit on benches on **OPPOSITE SIDES** of the room, **ARMS CROSSED** and **GLARING** at each other.

"Solbro!" You walk up to them, grinning toothily while **NEPETA** joins **ERIDAN** on the other **BENCH.** "All up and got yourself in some motherfucking trouble, I see." They shrug, eyes still locked with Eridan's. 

"Yeah, well, it'th becauthe Ampora ith a big jerk!" Eridan scoffs.

"Oh my _cod,_ it's not that big of-v a deal!" Eridan snarks back, baring his teeth. "Evveryone else already _kneww_ you had a crush on Ara!"

"Yeah, but _thee_ didn't!" Sollux yells back, and the **SECRETARY** pokes her head out of the **SCHOOL OFFICE** with a **FROWN.**

"Boys, I've told you three times already to stop yelling. This is the final warning; don't you think you're in enough trouble already?"

"I'm not a boy," Sollux mumbles half-heartedly, and it's the only response she receives. She tuts and disappears back into the office. You've known **SOLLUX** for **FIVE YEARS;** your **OLDER BROTHERS,** otherwise known as **KURLOZ MAKARA** and **MITUNA CAPTOR** , have been **BEST BUDDIES** since their **KINDERGARTEN** year. You and **SOLLUX** have seen a lot of each other, even though you **AREN'T REALLY GOOD FRIENDS.** "What'd you guyth do to get in trouble, anywayth?" Sollux's question prompts you to sit down, and you only flush a little when **TAVROS** sits next to you.

"Motherfucking teacher tried to make me take off my tutu. Said it's 'for girls only'. I am a motherfucking girl today, she can all up and step the motherfuck off. Tavbro and Nepeta stood up for me, like good bros do." Sollux nods in understanding. "Now what's this about Aradia all up and knowing about your crush?" Sollux groans and hides their face in their bag before looking up and glaring at Eridan with renewed vigor.

" _Thomeone_ thought they could impreth FF by boathting their knowledge of other people'th _perthonal buthineth_ to pretty girlth with nithe hair."

"You really think I'm pretty and have nice hair?" The color drains from Sollux's face then rises up and splashes all over it as their eyes dart to the newcomer in the room. You try to smother your grin but fail.

"Oh, uh, hey AA." She's smiling, Sollux looks like they're going to puke, Eridan has the most smug look on his face, and Nepeta is giggling quietly to himself.

"Sollux, I'm flattered, really. Unfortunately, I can't really return your feelings! But I think you're a really great person, and I'd like to propose instead that we become best friends!" She looks excited, eyes sparkling eagerly. Sollux blinks, nods slowly, looks only mildly disappointed.

"Uh. Okay? Yeah. Thure, I gueth. Why not." Aradia grins widely, walks forward quickly and throws her arms around Sollux.

"Great! I'm so happy, I've been trying to talk to you for weeks!" She pulls away, still smiling widely, and Sollux returns the smile almost warily. "Okay, I have to go back to class, but I'm gonna see if Karkat will switch seats with me so we can sit together from now on!" She whirls around and practically skips off, arms swinging. You look to Sollux, who's staring after her in something akin to wonder.

"There thee goeth," they say. "My manic pickthie dream girl." Nepeta giggles, Eridan scoffs, Tavros laughs a little nervously. You just shake your head and clap a hand on their shoulder, grin prominent on your grease-painted face.

Not **THREE MINUTES LATER,** two men are walking down the **HALLWAY,** laughing and joking together. One of them is **SOLLUX'S DAD,** otherwise known as **PSIONIC CAPTOR;** you don't know **THE OTHER,** but he has **TWO JAGGED SCARS** running diagonally down his face.

"Hey, kiddo," Psionic says, walking up to Sollux and kneeling down. "Getting into a fight at school? That's not like you." The **OTHER MAN** is giving **ERIDAN** similar sentiments, so you assume he must be **ERIDAN'S FATHER. SOLLUX** pouts moodily.

"Yeah, well, Ampora told AA that I like her! Which wath totally a jerk move!" Eridan rolls his eyes again as Psionic and the other man slowly turn to look at each other. 

"Wait..." The other man says. "You two were fighting with each other?"

"Yeah, so wwhat?" Eridan demands. "Captor started it!"

"I did not!" Sollux says immediately, indignantly. "You thouldn't have thaid anything to AA!"

"You-w should learn to keep your secrets better." Psionic and the other man are still staring at each other, seeming defeated.

"Alright." The other man sighs, rubs at his temples as he and Psionic stand. "That's enough, you two. Christ, first Cronus and Mituna and now Eridan and Sollux..." You cock your head, curious. "You'd think they'd be friends like us, eh? Captors and Amporas make dream teams." You grin.

"Motherfucking miracles," you chime in, and Psionic nods at you.

"You-w two-w are... friends?" Eridan asks, the word rolling out of his mouth like something distasteful. "That's wweird."

"You two can't be friendth, I hate Ampora," Sollux says flatly. Psionic rolls his eyes.

"We were friends before you and Eridan's argument, Sollux. You two better not fight on the ride home, that's all I'm saying. Dualscar and I carpooled." Eridan lets out a noise of frustration.

"Let's just go-w already," he mumbles, standing up.

"Tavros!" The voice comes from near the double doors and you peer over. Another man is walking toward your group, presumably Tavros' dad. He steps past Psionic and Dualscar, stopping in front of you, Tavros and Sollux's bench. "Tavros Nitram, this isn't like you," he says seriously, and Tavros shrugs, looking apologetic.

"The teacher wasn't, uh, being very fair to Gamzee, and then she was being mean to um, Nepeta, too," he says, glancing over at you. Your legs are swinging carelessly, feet unable to reach the floor, and you grin reassuringly at him.

"Tavbro was a motherfucking knight in shining armor," you inform, and he flushes.

"Wait, wait-- Nitram?" Dualscar cuts in. "... Summoner?" Tavros' dad turns around in surprise.

"Dualscar? Psionic?" Both of the other men grin and nod, and Summoner smiles back slowly. "The dream team's still together, I see."

"Hell yeah it is," Psionic confirms. "Even though the children don't actually agree with that philosophy."

"I hate Ampora," Sollux snaps again.

"Yeah, wwell I hate you too-w, Captor!" Eridan says back angrily, and Dualscar shakes his head. Summoner chuckles a little.

"Man, what are the odds we all came back here to raise kids?" Summoner asks placing a hand on Tavros' shoulder.

"Well, Gamzee is Highblood's kid," Dualscar says. "Sufferer and Condy's kids go here, too."

"Don't forget Dolorosa's," Psionic chimes in. "Egbert and Lalonde actually got hitched, can you believe that?" Dualscar snickers, bumping shoulders with Psionic.

"Not until after that trainwreck with Lalonde and Strider, though," he says idly. "Those poor kids." Psionic nods solemnly and Dualscar runs a hand through his hair. "Hey, Summoner--we gotta catch up man, but for now me and Psi have to get these troublemakers home." The adults continue to make small talk and exchange phone numbers before the Captors and Amporas head off. Summoner turns to Tavros and sighs.

"Alright, son; you ready to go?" Tavros nods and stands up looking over at you.

"I'll uh, see you at school tomorrow Gamzee," he says, smiling timidly. You nod eagerly, doing a little wiggle in your seat.

"Yeah you motherfucking will," you reply, smiling and scrunching up your nose. Summoner winces a little at your swear, but you can't really help it; you use the word so often it's become a normal part of your speech. Tavros and Summoner leave; Nepeta joins you on your bench. He's grinning and giggling.

"I got at least five new ships for my shipping wall today," he says in sing song, and you smile.

"Motherfucking miracles, my kitty bro." He nods.

"Mothpurrfucking meowriclaws."

It turns out you're suspended from school for three days, but what with the adults all catching up (apparently they'd all gone to school together, Nepeta's mother included) you get to spend some quality time with **TAVROS,** otherwise known as your **KNIGHT IN SHINING ARMOR** otherwise known as your **REALLY BIG CRUSH**. Your father is **OUTRAGED** at the way your teacher acted, and when you go back to **SCHOOL** she's been replaced by **SOMEONE ELSE** who compliments you on your various **TUTUS** and respects peoples' **PRONOUNS. ERIDAN** and **SOLLUX** fighting has become a **NORMAL THING. ARADIA** is a **NICE GIRL** who is a **GOOD BEST FRIEND** for **SOLLUX.** The **VOICES** stay **MOSTLY QUIET** when **TAVROS** is around. **NEPETA** is happily and constantly editing his **SHIPPING CHART.** Your friends are **HAPPY.** You're **HAPPY.** You're in **SECOND GRADE** and the world hasn't started being **OVERLY CRUEL** to you yet. 

Life is good.


End file.
